Miserable
by hikilove
Summary: I want to know the truth behind those eyes, would you tell me? Hiyori-san?. well I hope you guys like it, reviews please?


Miserable

useless

that how she felt...

useless

she couldn't do anything to stop it, she wanted it to stop, the screams of pain and agony, the cries, the laugh, but she couldn't. Why? Why? Why them?

Everyday was the same damn thing, they were people too, they had fellings and work hard everyday to have at least something to eat, even if it was a piece of bread or a simple rice ball, but it was not an easy life, she couldn't take baths frecuently so she was dirty, her puffy cheeks were with dirt an mud, her little fingers bruised with dirt between the scars, her hair that barely reached her shoulders was untidy and a mess.

Even though life was harsh, her mother smiled warmly at her always taking care of her, even thought she was no better than her. She lived in one of the lowets rank of the soul society, to put it more directly she lived at the 90, where there are no rules, you survive as yo can, there were people living in the street dying of starvation or for disease, she was barely 7 years old and didn't understand much of the situation they were living but she knew she have to be careful and always beside her mother, always..

"_no honey, come here stay near mom"_

that was what her mother always told her, she raised he big round yes and saw her mother, a messy long hear, bright green eyes with a fair sin thought with some dirt and her clothes that were old and wasted, her beautifull smile, so warm and welcoming, that was more than enough for her, as long as mom was there with her she could smile too.

_Look mom a butterflewww!_

Said the little girl pointing with her little finger to a white butterfly that was flying nearby, dancing around some few flowers, she couldn't stop herself, she wanted to play with it so she let go of her mother hand and run towards the little angel, she was so happy, it was certainly luck, it was so difficult to find one, but then everything went dark and something hit her face and stop her from reaching the little insect, she fell to the ground and hurt her back, that when she opened her eyes and saw them.. there were a groupo f men wearing black clothes that looked quite expensive.

Hey kid look what you have done to my clothes, now I'm dirty- said a large man, with a big body, with a un ugly face, shot dark hair and he had the eyes of a bad person as she told them.

We should teach her a lesson dont you think- saida shorty skiny guy with a face that resembles one of a rat while he smirked his eyes showing his sick intentions.

Then she felt a pair of thin ams go around her, and felt safe in the warm of her mother embrace.

Please shinigami – sama , forgive her, she is just a child, she didn't mean any harm- her mother said trying to persuade the shinigamis, one of the them took her by her hair and threw her to the soil in brutal way.

MOM! - she cried, she tried to run to her mother but one of the bad guy took her from her hair and lifted to the air while laughing cruelly.

Now lets have some fun with both of them! - said the big one, damn him, she tried to kick jim but it woulkn't reach.

STOP THIS NOW! what do you think you are doing? leave them alone and lets get out of here the captain will get mad if we don't get there on time – said a guy with brown hair and cold blue eyes appearing from the woods, she couldnt look the hold on her hair was so strong, it hurt so much, stop.. stop... that everything she could think.

The shinigamis let go of her a she run to hermother crying hard and trembling in her arms, her mother took her and run as fast as her aching legs could to their home as they called it, it was an old house, full of cracks and it was small, the floor was dirt and they only had a smal place for a fire to keep them warm in the cold nights, she cried until she fall assleep.

She woke up and walked to the door open it a little and saw that it was night alread, she was hungry her stomach hurt from it her mother was next of the little fire, she looked at her and run to her arms.

Mom i'm hungry- she said looking up to her, still embracing her trying to get some warm.

I know honey, I know but we don' have food right know, tomorrow will be okay?- said her mom in a sweet voice trying to comfort her daugther.

But my stomach hurt – she said looking down holding her clothes with a strong force.

I know baby please endure just a little bit okay? - said her mother embracing her only daugther, tears on pain trying to role freely on her face, this was just too much.

A loud laugh was heard from the outside of the house not too far from there, her mother stood up quickly and saw from a little window the groups of shinigamis were there, and they were drunk, a man that lived in a house near got out and told them to shut up, she saw in horror how the shinigamis took their swords and mercilessly slay the man while screaming maniatically. The people insides their houses could only wait and pray that they would leave soon

In a second, she took her daughter and hide her in a little space she made in the dirt that was hidden by a piece of wood and told her not to make any noise or movement and put an old blanket and the piece of wood above the kid and went to grab something to defend herself in case anybody entered.

Just a second later her door was smashed to the floor and the group of shingamis entered the house.

Look what we have here, its the whore from this morning – said the large man of before, holding and drinking from a bottle of sake he had, obviously drunk.

Ahhhh why dont you play with us for a little while – he tok her bye her chin and lift her face – not a bad face, lets see how you look completely – in a sudden movement she hit him with a bambu sword that was from her husband and that she took care for many years.

HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH! - he sadid while whiping out he blood from his face, in a fast movement he took the bambu sword and destry it with his hands – I'LL SHOW WHO IS THE BOSS HERE! TAKE HER! - the other shinigamis took her by her wrists and shove her to the floor.

Now lets see of you dare do that again – said the ugly man while tearing off her clothes.

Don't touch me you bastards! she tried to break free but the shinigamis were too strong, she continue fighting, kicking with her legs however she could, she screamed for but nobody will come and she knew it, they were too afraid of them, but still the hope was there even when they ripe her all her clothes from her, when they forcibly opened her legs and raped her, kicking her and slaping her in the process, touching her with their dirty hands, her breasts, hips, everything.. making her take their members in her mouth and hurting her with their brutal force, because not just one hurt here... the five of them did each of them taking their time to play with her... she was worn out from the cries, from he srcreams, but she had something to live for, her daugther needed her, even with this humilliation, she will continue living.. for her little angel.

Now now she is almoist dead, look at her... so pathetic... well we better finish her off... you were delicious honey, so sad we won't see each other again - With that the shinigami took his sword and killed her with a fatal blow.

The others only laughed got their stuff and leave outside, totally forgetting that the woman they just killed has a daugther

She was shocked, no words got out of her mouth tears were falling on her face, the screaming of her mother.. those laughs... everything WHY? WHY?

she slowly got out of the hidden spot and saw her mother on the floor.

Mommy?...mommy?- she asked quietly while walking slowly to her mother, she was dead nad she knew it , he heart sank in darkness, her face white... she cried and and cried... there was nothing she could have done, nobody would help her, her mother was death., she will have to survive alone, and she will make it.

She went outside to a place behind her house and started to dig with her bare hands, she didn't care if she cut her hands or if they will hurt soon, it didn't matter, she couldn't feel anything. It started raining, even thought that she continue with her work, she went and put the blanket on her mother and cary her slowly with al the streng left in her little body to the place she dug, she carefuly put her mother there, put a flower on her hands and put the land on place, she looked one last time to her mother and saw the similarities they had her blonde hair, the sme skin tought with different eyes, her mother aways tols her that she hadthe eyes of her father, a pair of sweet brown eyes. She put the land in place and looked at the sky, her face dry, the rain were the tears that her soul could no longer make, with a firm resolution she make a vow

Sarugaki hiyori would never cry again


End file.
